


I Told You He Wouldn't Murder You

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little strange, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I like it, M/M, Tiny bit over the top, but i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: "I've been dating your sibling but the first time I go over to your house I can't take my eyes off you" AU WITH A TWIST BECAUSE OLIVARRYTHIS WENT A LITTLE OFF COURSE PLEASE FORGIVE ME





	I Told You He Wouldn't Murder You

"Thea, I love you and all but I don't think this is a great idea," Barry laughed nervously as he got out of the car. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the mansion. "Definitely not a good idea."

Thea rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him mockingly, "Are you backing out on me already?"

Barry swallowed and forced his gaze away from the building to instead look at his best friend. "No, of course not, I just don't get why your family wants to meet me, I mean, your mom? Sure. Understandable. But your brother? I've seen him, he could kill me with one hand - and probably will. Dear god, I'm going to di-"

"Barry!" Thea laughed while shaking her head. "Calm down, Ollie isn't going to kill you."

"You don't know that!"

Thea once again rolled her eyes and began walking, grabbing Barry's arm and dragging him along behind her. "He thinks you're my boyfriend, he won't kill you."

Barry scoffed and muttered, "That'll be the reason he _does_ kill me."

Ignoring him, Thea opened the front door and pushed him in, closing it behind her. "Mom! Ollie!"

Barry's gaze wandered around the room, marvelling at how beautiful everything looked. Just as he looked away from what appeared to be a very old painting, his eyes landed on a man walking down the stairs. He took a deep breath and told himself to stay calm, after all, it was only Thea's brother.

"Thea," Oliver smiled at his sister as he reached them, pulling her in for a quick hug. He then turned to Barry who was assuming he looked like a nervous wreck at this point. "You must be Thea's boyfriend."

Barry felt his breath hitch as he caught Oliver's - very bright blue - eyes. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Barry nodded, "Yeah, I'm Barry Allen.

Oliver gave him a stiff nod and turned back to look at Thea. "Mom says dinner will be ready soon and we've just to wait in the lounge."

Thea grinned at him, nodded and grabbed Barry's hand, pulling him towards - what he was assuming was - the lounge. Barry felt his face flush as leaned closer to whisper to her, "You did this on purpose, didn't you? You're just torturing me."

Her cheeky grin turned into one of innocence as she shook her head and answered loudly, "I have no idea what you're talking about, why would I want to torture you?"

Oliver, who was currently walking behind them, raised an eyebrow at the pair but said nothing. 

"Y'know, I can easily go back on this deal," Barry muttered in a warning tone.

Thea laughed just as they entered the lounge and let go of his hand, pushing him towards the couch. "No, you can't."

Barry opened his mouth to protest but decided against it as Oliver entered the room, sending the two of them suspicious glances as he sat down. He huffed but sat down on the couch opposite him, Thea joining him and leaning her head on his shoulder. He really wished she was wrong but he knew she right. He couldn't go back on their deal; that would mean going back to rumours being spread through the college about both of them and he would never do that to Thea. "You're lucky I love you."

Oliver's head snapped up at that, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Barry who didn't even seem to notice. Thea, however, was trying her hardest not to laugh at her brother's reaction. "I love you too."

Barry rolled his eyes, noticing the hint of extra fake sweetness she put in her tone when saying that and grinned down at her, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her into a half hug. It was around then that he noticed Oliver silently watching their every move. His eye's widened but he didn't move, instead, he looked down at Thea and began running his fingers through her hair. "I don't know if I've told you this before but you really suit the short hair."

Thea bit the inside of her cheek as she tried not to laugh, knowing what Barry was doing and not wanting to ruin the game. She played along, smiling up at him as she placed a hand on his chest. "You have but I just love hearing you talk so I don't mind."

Leaning down so that his lips almost touched her hair, Barry whispered to her, "He really is going to kill me now, isn't he?"

Thea let out a laugh and gently hit Barry, pretending that he had said something completely different from what he had. She leaned in so that only Barry could hear her, "Yeah, he is."

"Great," Barry breathed out, a grin on his face as he glanced at Oliver who looked like he was thinking of the quickest way to murder the younger man. "That's perfect."

Thea rolled her eyes, her lips quirking up into a smirk as she once again leaned in to whisper to Barry, "It'll be your own fault if he does."

Barry turned his eyes back on her and glared, remembering to keep his voice low, "And how do you work that out? This was your idea, therefore your fault."

Thea's smirk grew even wider; Barry had walked straight into her trap. She shrugged and sat forward, getting ready to run out of the room, "Maybe. But it's not my fault you're in love with my brother."

Barry's eyes widened as she jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. "Thea!" He stood up quickly, not even bothering to look in Oliver's direction as he raced after her, hoping she hadn't gone far. He rounded the corner, running straight into her as she laughed. "Seriously? What the hell, Thea?"

Smirking up at him, Thea wiped the tear from the corner of her eye and crossed her arms. "What? I was just telling the truth."

Barry scoffed, clearly unamused. He didn't even bother to keep his voice down as he spoke, "I thought that was the whole point of our deal; so that no one would find out. And then you just go and tell him?"

Thea's smirk had faded quickly, her eyes wide. She hadn't realised that he would take it so badly. "Barry, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"Really?" Barry hissed, taking a step backwards as Thea tried to reach for him. "Because it seemed like you did mean to."

"Is everything okay?" Oliver had followed Barry out and decided that it might be a good time to step in.

Barry turned around and glanced at the older man, not able to look at him without feeling the humiliation all over again. He turned back to Thea and looked her in the eyes as he answered, "Yeah, I was just leaving."

Thea stared back at him, eyes burning with tears as she silently pleaded with him to stay. "Barry, I'm sorry!" She watched as he walked away, ignoring her as he reached the front door. "Barry..."

She began to walk forward, not wanting to let him go but was stopped by a firm but gentle hand on her arm. "Let him go." She glanced up at her brother then back to the front door. She sighed as Barry closed the door behind him. 

Oliver pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair before pulling back to look at her. "Let me talk to him, okay?"

Thea wanted to argue and say that didn't seem like a good idea but just closed her eyes and nodded. "Tell him I'm sorry." She walked away, leaving her brother to go after Barry.

Oliver walked out of the house and looked around, trying to see if he could spot the younger man. He walked forward a few steps, "If you're looking for me I'm here." He turned around and saw Barry sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall with his knees to his chest and arms resting on top of them. "If not well, then I'm just embarrassing myself even more and should probably shut up."

Oliver offered him a small smile before sitting down next to him. He noticed him flinch and felt bad. Of course Barry was afraid to even be around him. Thea had just announced that he was in love with him; a man he had never met before and was the brother of the girl he was meant to be dating.

"Thea can be a bit," Oliver paused, thinking of the right word. "Unaware of other people's feelings, she doesn't seem to understand the concept of keeping secrets. Especially important ones, that's the reason I never tell her anything." 

Oliver grinned as Barry smiled. He wondered how he should phrase what he wanted to say and decided to just go for it. "So, should I even ask why you're pretending to date my sister?"

"No," Barry replied almost instantly, grimacing at the thought of having to explain the situation to Oliver Queen. "You definitely shouldn't. It's a long story anyway, you probably have more important things to do."

Oliver shook his head and smiled reassuringly when Barry looked up. "I would rather talk to you."

Barry almost laughed, thinking that he was joking but then realised that he wasn't. "I-I..." Glancing up, Barry caught Oliver's curious but encouraging gaze. He sighed and rested his head on his arms. "Thea and I share a lot of classes together and we got paired up for a lot of assignments so we kinda just became friends." Barry looked up again and realised that he was going to have to answer the other man's question. "There were rumours going around the college about me and Thea. Not like that! Separate rumours about us..."

Oliver's brow furrowed as Barry seemed reluctant to continue, "Thea didn't mention any rumours."

"Of course she didn't," Barry laughed but it was humourless. "She probably didn't want to worry you. The rumours going around weren't exactly... nice."

Oliver stared questioningly at Barry, not liking where this was going. "What were the rumours?"

Barry sighed and brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck; probably a nervous tick, Oliver thought. "They were saying that Thea was... that she was sleeping with guys just to get answers for exams and that she would do pretty much anything." Barry glared at the ground as he spoke which made Oliver a little bit relieved; she had at least one person at college who cared about her. 

"And you?"

The question caught Barry off guard as he raised an eyebrow at Oliver in confusion. "What about me?" Barry glared at Oliver as he continued. "If you're asking if I believed or helped spread the rumours then I-"

"No," Oliver rushed to reassure him that that's not what he was implying. "I meant what rumours were being spread about you."

"Oh," Barry returned to staring at the ground, his hand running through his hair. Oliver couldn't help noticing that it made his hair even messier which he seemed to find kinda hot. Shaking his thoughts away, Oliver focused his attention on what Barry was saying. "I... They were just saying some stuff about me being gay; which isn't even true, I'm bi. Not that that's important, the point is, the things they were saying about me weren't nearly as bad as what they were saying about Thea."

"That doesn't make it any less important, Barry," Oliver placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, "What they were doing was still wrong."

Barry nodded, his lips quirking up at the corners. He turned his head to look up at the blonde, "Thank you." When Oliver smiled back at him Barry began to turn red and hid his face in his hands. He groaned as he remembered the reason he was even having this conversation. "Oh god."

"What's wrong?" Oliver watched him in concern, not sure if he had done something wrong. "Barry?"

"Please tell me you don't remember any of what Thea said," Barry mumbled into his hands, earning a laugh from Oliver as he smirked at him. 

"But then I would be lying," Oliver's voice had turned teasing and cocky which, goddamnit, sounded extremely hot to Barry.

He groaned again as he buried his face even further into his hands, trying to shake any thoughts of the other man away. He felt soft hands slowly pulling his away from his face and grinned sheepishly as he stared up at Oliver, becoming even more flustered.

"Barry," Oliver was clearly trying not to laugh at Barry's awkwardness as he looked him in the eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Technically, I should say no because this is my first time meeting you but because you're, wel-" 

Barry didn't get a chance to even finish thinking his sentence as Oliver leaned in, brushing their lips before pulling back and raising an eyebrow at him. "So, you're in love with me, huh?"

Barry's eyes were wide, still in shock from Oliver being so close to him. He blinked and looked up at him, smiling as his words finally registered in his mind, "Yes, now can you please kiss me?"

Oliver laughed but leaned in again, pressing his lips against Barry's softly. He smiled as Barry's mouth moved slowly and hesitantly against his own, giving him the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. He pushed Barry towards the ground and hovered above him as pulled away, grinning down at the green-eyed man as they both got their breath back. Barry grinned and opened his mouth to speak, only to end up moaning softly as Oliver began placing light kisses down his jaw. He moved down to his neck, letting his teeth graze over certain areas, trying to coax another moan out of him and succeeding. 

"N-Not that I'm not enjoying this but," Barry paused, his eyes fluttering closed as Oliver bit down gently just above his collarbone. "We're kinda still outside your mansion... Oh god, you don't even know me, you just know my name..."

Oliver placed one last kiss on Barry's neck before pulling back. "You're right; about the mansion part, I actually know a lot about you."

"What?" Barry stared up at him in confusion. "How?"

Oliver grinned down at him, a hint of nervousness in his eyes, "Because when Thea first told me about you and showed me a picture of the two of you... I may have asked a lot of questions."

Barry was silent for a few seconds before he groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Oh god, I'm such an idiot."

Oliver's brow furrowed as he watched the other man in confusion. "Why?"

Barry spread his fingers so that he could stare up at Oliver in disbelief. "Because I got so distracted that I thought you might actually like me? But now that I know you actually know things about me there is no chance in hell that you could ever like me."

Oliver continued to stare at him before nodding, "You're right, you are an idiot." He watched as Barry closed his fingers and groaned into his hands with an amused smirk. "For thinking that I don't like you."

Barry moved his hands and leaned up on his elbows. "Wait, what?"

Oliver rolled his eyes but continued to smirk, his hand moving to Barry's face. He stroked his thumb along his cheekbone and smiled as he leaned into the touch. "Just because I know some things about you, doesn't mean that I don't like you, that doesn't even make sense."

Barry wet his lips and nodded, "Oh. Right."

Oliver shook his head before standing up. He held out his hand to help Barry up which he gladly accepted as he wasn't quite sure his legs were working properly at the moment. "Come on, Thea's going to end up thinking I've murdered you or something."

Barry laughed, still holding onto Oliver's arm. "It's funny, when we arrived I actually told her you were going to murder me." Oliver's eyebrows raised as Barry flushed and began stammering. "I just meant that because you would have been thinking I was dating her that you would murder me because that's what brothers do - Not murder their sister's boyfriends that would be b-"

Oliver silenced Barry's babbling by leaning in and pressing a light kiss on his lips, grinning as he pulled back, "You're adorable."

Barry grinned back at him, his face and ears turning pink from the compliment. Oliver wrapped his arm around Barry's waist and opened the front door to the mansion. They both walked inside, Oliver leading the way as they walked up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Barry asked, looking up at the ceiling. 

"I'm giving you a tour." Oliver replied, a grin on his face as he took Barry's hand in his own. 

Barry grinned back, their eyes meeting for a moment as they reached the top of the stairs. "And where is the first stop on this tour?"

Oliver placed a hand on Barry's waist and pulled him closer, smiling as the younger man blushed. "Wherever you want it to be." He leaned in, their lips meeting briefly before being interrupted by a screech. 

The two men turned to stared at the source of the noise; a very confused but happy looking Thea Queen. "I need details!"

Barry turned back to Oliver and licked his lips, smirking when his eyes follow the movement. "I have a feeling we should run."

Oliver nodded, barely listening as he continued to stare at Barry's lips. "Running sounds good."

Barry rolled his eyes and kissed him, pulling back almost instantly as he stared at him expectantly. Oliver shook his head and grabbed Barry's hand, glancing back at Thea who was already ascending the stairs rather quickly. "Let's go." And they began to run, laughing as Thea chased after them


End file.
